Sleeping Shinigami
by QteCuttlfish
Summary: Twisted retelling of Sleeping Beauty using the Gundam Wing characters. Several pairings, focused on 1x2.
1. Once Upon a Time

Sleeping Shinigami 

Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing characters aren't mine.  I just use them for my own sick and twisted purposes.  '^_^'  So don't sue.  

Pairings: 1+2 (will be 1x2) 3+4, 5+M, 6+9, D+R

Ratings: PG-13 for right now, will eventually be R 

Warnings: AU, Language, OOC, Sap, Yaoi, Yuri, Het, will have lime/lemon, don't like that, don't read it

_Part One_

"Are you sure our presence is really necessary?" Dorothy made one last ditch effort to get out of going to the christening of the two newborn princes.

            Sally gave her a Look that was rarely seen, because of its power to shut them up.  They all knew it meant that the most powerful of the Weird Sisters (or the Fates, as they preferred to be called) was displeased with them.  Dorothy instantly quieted her complaints.  Even Fire, with her temper, knew better than to speak when Crone gave her that Look.

            "I know we've explained this more than once, but perhaps just one more time, for clarification," the youngest of the Fates, Sylvia Noventa, said gently.

            "Very well, go ahead," Sally graciously gave her permission.

            "I'll do it," Cathrine, the middle Sister, volunteered.  She cleared her throat.  "We are needed because Mariemeia, who was once Death, as you all know, is a sworn enemy of King Milliard.  She disappeared years ago, but tonight, she is going to make it known to one and all that she has returned for no other purpose than revenge.  We are going as damage control, to fix what she's going to try."

            Hilde looked confused, and Cathrine remembered that this was the first time she'd heard the story.  Wind had been needed to kick up the dust of the Eternal Desert lands, where the people were searching for the lost city of Tazaroth.  Hilde had been sent to help them out.  

            "Yes, Hilde, what is it?" Sylvia noticed her confusion as well.

            "Umm…please don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you guys the Fates?  Didn't you already determine what's going to happen?"  Hilde asked.

            The Fates shared a satisfied, yet worried look.  None of the others in their coven had chosen to voice that question aloud, yet Hilde had.  Sally smirked.  Trowa and Quatre, (Hope and Love) had been too wrapped up in each other for the past few weeks, since they'd been pledged in marriage.  None of the Fates blamed them at all.  Quatre had been Love for a very long time, almost as long as they had been the Fates, yet he had been single for just as long.  Of course, that was partially their fault, for they'd chosen when his heart-mate would be born, and that hadn't been for a long time.  But then, they'd needed to choose a time when Hope would be most needed, and they'd known this time would be it.  So the two of them had an excuse.  

Only two others had a good reason why they hadn't asked the obvious question: Rashid and Middie.  Rashid, who'd been Earth as long as they'd been the Fates, didn't need to ask.  He'd learned to trust them, and this time, knew exactly why they weren't going to do anything.  Middie's excuse was just the opposite of Rashid's.  She'd just recently become Water.  The Fates had been worried about that too.  They'd lost her when she'd been born, and had found her just before she was going to get married.  They'd talked to her about her powers, and she'd decided to join their coven, and become one of the Mother's Chosen.  She'd apologized to her betrothed, but he'd understood.  Only a select few of the Mother's Chosen were allowed to wed, and then, only to another within the coven.  

This was made perfectly clear to all who joined, so that later, they couldn't complain if someone struck their fancy.  However, that stipulation did not mean that one had to be celibate and alone.  The Mother's Chosen were allowed to have flings, as long as they did not interfere with their work, which meant they could not be serious.  The reason for this was because all members of the Mother's Chosen would live almost immortal lives, until the coven chose as one to return to the Mother.  Then a new coven would begin, and the Fates would train the replacements for the Fates themselves, before sending all twelve to sleep and fall into the Underworld.  That meant that anyone who was not a member of the Mother's Chosen would grow old and die, while the Mother's Chosen stayed eternally young, at the age they were at the time they were called.  Long ago, the first Mother's Chosen had watched that happen, and they'd decided that it hurt too much to fall in love with a mortal, so they'd created that law to protect the hearts of the future Mother's Chosen.   Oddly though, thus far, only the most powerful members of the Mother's Chosen, aside from the Fates, had been allowed to fall in love and be pledged. 

The Mother's Chosen were divided into three sub-groups: the Fates, the Elements, and the Designs.  There were three Fates, Maiden, Mother, Crone; four Elements, Wind, Water, Earth, Fire; and five Designs, Hope, Peace, Love, War, Death.  The three Fates were the most powerful, with powers that the others, with the possible exception of Death, could never understand.  They ran the world with brutal efficiency, knowing what was necessary and what was not.  One thing they knew better than anyone, a secret they kept buried deep: it was possible to change one's fate, if one had the strength, courage, and power to face it.  

The five Designs were the next powerful, and it was within this group that the marriages had taken place.  The only one of them who'd never been paired with anyone, in the entire existence of the Mother's Chosen, was Peace.  Peace always walked alone, and was eternally drawn to War.  Peace was the only one of the five who needed to walk alone, and be totally focused on his/her powers, for though people said they wanted peace, it was very, very hard for them to accept.  

The other four Designs were easily accepted.  Many people feared Death, yet Death was always charismatic, and people were always drawn to him/her, like moths to a flame.  War was hated, yet for power, so many people eagerly sought War for assistance.  In almost every Mother's Coven, War would become disgusted, and would have turned on everyone else, to destroy them, yet War had always found the heart-mate within the Mother's Coven, (courtesy of the Fates, of course, because some things they chose to do for their own safety).  War and Death were the two that had the potential to destroy the world if they grew weary of their duties. It was not often that they were paired together, for just that reason, but once in awhile, they were paired, and together, they were as strong as the Fates themselves.  

The remaining two Designs were also very important not to be alone.  Hope was something everyone needed, almost as much as they needed food to eat.  Without Hope, despair would have reigned throughout the world.  However, even Hope would have tired of watching his/her power dwindle, until Hope would have chosen to return to the Mother far sooner than he/she was supposed to.  The same thing happened with Love, although Love was even more important, for so many people's only motives were love.  But, being alone was not good for Love.  Sooner or later, Love would become extremely lonely and melancholy, and would also try to die.  The Fates foresaw all that, so came up with a contingency plan.  In every new Mother's Coven, two sets of heart-mates would be put in as Love, Hope, War, and Death, to make certain the world would be run smoothly, until such time as when the Fates chose to return to the Mother.  Everything had been fine since then…until now that was.

Sylvia sighed, and looked up at Sally, who nodded to her.  Sally knew the others would take it best from her because she was so sweet.

"Yes, Hilde, we did determine what was supposed to happen.  However, the more powerful a person is, the better able they are to fight against us.  Mariemeia is just such a person, although her ability to fight us is twisted.  She can fight us through other people, yet she does not yet know how to fight us for herself.  We are hoping it stays that way, which is why we are going, to make certain these two boys will be able to fulfill our plan for them," she explained.

            Everyone nodded.  They'd been given the gift of an explanation, which was rare.  They chose not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and agreed to follow the Fates.  They then used their powers of teleportation to travel to King Milliard's kingdom, where the christening was going to take place.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          


	2. Formal Ceremonies

Part Two 

            The castle was colorfully decorated for this momentous occasion.  After so much turmoil for so many years, the two kingdoms had heirs.  King Milliard smiled.  His world was happy, at long last.  He had a loving and kind wife, loyal subjects, and now, a son.  His wife glanced up from where she was tucking their son in the royal cradle brought out for important ceremonies, and she smiled back at him.  Milliard felt his heart grow even lighter at the contentment on Lucrezia's face.  He knew how hard it had been for her the last few years, as she kept having miscarriages.  He'd wondered if someone had placed a curse on her, preventing her from carrying the child to term.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Queen Meiran return to the throne room from feeding her son.  She carried him over to the cradle as well (which was large enough to hold five babies comfortably, much less two), and placed him next to Milliard and Lucrezia's son.  King Wufei joined his wife and Lucrezia in their perusal of the babies, and King Milliard chose to follow.

            He laughed when he reached his wife's side.  Their son, though only a few days old, was annoying Meiran and Wufei's son. A strange intelligence radiated from both boys' eyes, as though they understood what was going on.  Needless to say, the other boy was not happy with what Milliard and Lucrezia's son was doing.  In fact, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to be glaring out at the world, while the other's violet eyes danced with mischief, and he almost seemed amused by the other boy.  Wufei turned to glare at his friend.

            "Your son is disturbing my son," he coldly informed Milliard.

            Lucrezia laughed.

            "It's love at first sight, Wufei," she laughed.

            "Love?" he questioned in an incredulous tone.  "Annoying my son constitutes as love?"

            Meiran smiled.

            "My dragon, clearly you've forgotten what it was like for us when you were courting me," her smile grew larger as Wufei flushed at her nickname for him.

            Milliard raised an eyebrow.

            "Dragon?" he'd heard the nickname before, (after all, they'd been friends for years), but he just had to give Wufei a hard time.  Wufei had once been a gentle boy, but a horrific war in his country that had ended only two years ago had reshaped him into a coldly strong and proud warrior.  Meiran was the only one he'd let into his icy heart after that, and she'd had to push her way in.  Since then, all of the ones who counted themselves as Wufei's friends tried to pull him out of his shell.

            "Not another word," Wufei glared at him again.

            "Are you giving me an order in _my_ kingdom, Wufei?" Milliard teasingly asked.

Lucrezia chose to intervene at that point, before it went too far.

"All right, children, it's time to behave.  After all, the room is full of bored courtiers who would love to see a scandal of the two kings fighting each other like schoolboys." The two men managed to look sheepish at her words.  She focused her attention on her husband then.  "And you have no room to talk, Lightning Prince," she teasingly called him by his childhood nickname, so given because of his powers.  

The Peacecraft family had always been known for their powers.  One of Milliard's past relatives was the current Peace in the Mother's Chosen.  Milliard had always had an affinity for lightning, and he could use it well.  He'd once been able to defeat Mariemeia, who'd formerly been Death, trying to save his lover at the time.  However, she'd returned and ended up turning his lover into a crow who then followed her around.  Milliard shuddered.  He knew there was nothing to be worried about.  Mariemeia hadn't been seen in years, and he didn't think she would return.  He hoped she was dead, but with her, one never knew.

A loud fanfare was played, announcing the arrival of extremely important people.  King Milliard looked puzzled.  He'd thought everyone had already arrived, who'd been invited.

The courtier who was announcing the people looked very nervous and excited by new arrivals.  He actually waited until the room became quiet out of curiosity, before he began calling out the names.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you our most distinguished guests: the Mother's Chosen!"  the man declared, with great flourish.  He then called out their names and titles.  "Wind, Lady Hilde!"

 Hilde walked into the room confidently, though her powers were the weakest of them all.  However, the lady herself could be quite formidable when crossed, for though her powers were the weakest, they were still very strong, stronger than most people's.  

 "Water, Lady Middie!"

 Middie tentatively walked into the room.  She had been a member of the merchant class, and had never been to court before.  Hilde gently took her arm, and guided her around the room, introducing her to the people there.  

"Earth, Lord Rashid!"

Rashid looked distinctly uncomfortable with the title he had, even though he'd had it for a very long time.  When the Fates had found him, he'd been a simple warrior, and though he'd accepted the powers and responsibilities that came with the position, deep in his heart, he was still just the warrior, with none of the selfish fripperies of the noble class.  

 "Fire, Lady Dorothy!"

 Dorothy waltzed into the room as though she owned it.  She thrived on the awe and adulation the masses gave the Mother's Chosen, and cashed in on it as often as she could.  Sally, Cathrine, and Sylvia had had to speak to her about that before, because she often used the threat of her power to get her way with the nobles.  She'd once almost destroyed a necessary marriage because of it.  The Fates had then placed her on probation, and banished her to live alone in an isolated volcano for three hundred years.  She'd stewed about in the volcano, and had blown its top several times, but eventually had stopped, because what good does it do if no one knows about it?  By the time she was allowed out, she'd been on her best behavior.  Sally cowed her, for Dorothy hadn't thought Sally would send her away, but what Dorothy didn't think of was that the Fates had known Dorothy would be trouble, so they'd allowed her to be born during a time when she wasn't really needed, so that they would have time to teach her discipline.  Dorothy's powers were the strongest of the elements, so discipline and control were very, very important for Fire to learn.  Of course, when their Peace joined, Dorothy actually started behaving.  The others suspected Dorothy of having a crush, but it was something that could never come to be, for Peace had to walk alone, and the Elements could function without having a heart-mate.  But only the Fates knew what was going to happen with it.  

"Peace, Lady Relena, distant relation to King Milliard!"

 Relena walked into the hall with a look of wistfulness on her face.  Once, she'd been a princess of the kingdom, but the Fates had come into her life, and told her what powers she had.  They'd been brutally honest with her, and then had left her alone to make her decision.  It hadn't been long before she'd accepted her duty as Peace.  She'd taken leave of her home, and had followed the Fates.  

At that time, Mother's Chosen had consisted of the Fates, Earth, Fire, Love, Death, and War.  Soon after finding Peace, they'd found Wind.  It hadn't been until much, much later that they'd found Water and Hope.  When the former Mother's Chosen had grown weary of their existence, the current Fates had then allowed Sally, Cathrine, and Sylvia to be born.  They'd tracked them down, awakened their powers, and trained them.  When they were satisfied that the three would be able to do their job, the other Fates had sent their Mother's Chosen to sleep.  Just before they did so, Cathrine had stumbled upon Rashid, the new Earth.  The other Fates were rather surprised, for the first time since they had been awakened, and they looked at their replacements in a new light with great respect, and a little sadness, for they realized these three were going to be the Fates during a very dangerous and very long span of time.  Never, in all the history of the Mother's Chosen, had either one of the Elements or one of the Designs been found right after the Fates were awakened.  It was unheard of, but it also meant that an extreme danger was going to occur sometime during the reign of this Mother's Chosen.  That was the only reason for why they were going to be trained so soon.  Of course, they didn't say anything, for Sally, as Crone, already knew what was to happen.  The former Fates bowed to her, just before they themselves fell into the endless sleep that the original Death had taught them. 

"Hope, Lord Trowa!"

"Love, Lord Quatre!"  

Hope waited for Love, before they walked in together.  Quatre was very confident, because he too had once been a prince.  Trowa, on the other hand, was very nervous.  Before the Fates had found him, he'd been a mercenary deep in the underworld of crime.  He hadn't wanted to believe the Fates when they'd told him who and what he was, but they'd foreseen that, and had a back-up plan.  They'd brought Quatre with them, but didn't let him be seen until they were sure nothing more they would say would change his mind.  Then, they'd called Quatre into the back alley where they'd been talking to Trowa.  He'd been thoroughly shocked into immobility, as had Quatre.  The Fates had introduced them, and Trowa had found himself agreeing to go anywhere they wished, as long as he could be with the beautiful angel in front of him.  Hope had learned his powers very quickly, with Love's help, and along the way, they'd fallen in love. The Fates had agreed to allow them to be wedded, and they'd been very wrapped up in each other ever since.  It was fine with the Fates, because they knew it wouldn't last for much longer.

"Maiden, Lady Sylvia!"

"Mother, Lady Cathrine!"

"Crone, Lady Sally, the most powerful woman alive!"

The Fates walked in together, and people quieted again, for their appearance always surprised everyone.  Of course, the Maiden was expected to be young, but the Mother and Crone were also young in appearance.  Wisdom shown in their eyes, which was the only way one could tell how old they really were.  Sylvia looked like she was fifteen, Cathrine looked like she was seventeen, and Sally looked like she was twenty.

Milliard had to keep from laughing at everyone's reactions to the entire Mother's Chosen.  After all, they were the most powerful people in the world, yet they all looked like teenagers, except for Rashid.  He'd been middle-aged when he'd been found.  But he was the exception.  The others all looked like they were just getting ready to live their lives (and of course, two of them were), not like they'd already lived far longer than most of the people who were in the room.

Sally walked gracefully over to where the four royals stood.  Cathrine and Sylvia followed her, not speaking, but knowing what was to come.

"And what do I owe for the honor of your visit, milady?" King Milliard bowed politely.

"Just thought we would come bless the two new arrivals is all.  May we see them?"  Sally smiled mysteriously.

"Of course you may," Lucrezia led them over to the cradle, where the three Fates peered down at them.

*They're beautiful,* Sylvia sent the thought to Sally. 

            *_Of course, just look at their parents.  Besides, the Mother's Chosen are always beautiful.  I think it's to make up for how much we sacrifice during our long lifetimes, * Sally sent back to her._

            Cathrine smiled.  The boys were going to be trouble as they grew up.  She was glad she wasn't going to have to raise them.

            *_Cathrine, that wasn't kind, * Sylvia had to hold in her laughter._

            *_I know, * she smiled, sheepishly.  But of course, the Mother would know better than anyone what raising those two was going to be like, and if their parents only knew, they would dread it._

            A courtier quickly ran up to King Milliard, and whispered in his ear.  He turned to his guests.

            "Will you please take your place at our sides?  It is time for the naming ceremony," he said, indicating the chairs being placed next to the thrones.  "Oh, and we were going to do a reading on the boys, to see who they will be compatible with to be married.  Would you do the honors?"

            "We would be happy to, Your Majesty," Sylvia curtsied.

            Long tables and chairs were brought in for the nobles of the court and the remaining members of the Mother's Chosen to sit around.  A large portable fountain was brought in.  It was only used on occasions such as this one, the naming of the royal children.  Father Maxwell, a young priest new for his duty, stepped forward.

            "Bring forth the children," he said.

            Lucrezia and Meiran walked over to the cradle, and lifted out their sons.  They then stepped over to the fountain where the priest awaited them.  Just before the ceremony had begun, the priest had gone into a trance to ask the Fates mentally what the boys' names were supposed to be.  This was only done with royal children who had special marks on their bodies, indicating a sign of power.  Both boys had birthmarks shaped like wings around their upper arms.  The priest had known then that these children were very special, and had told their parents that the boys were important to the Fates, so therefore the Fates would name them personally.

            Father Maxwell, with his assistant Sister Helen, took Wufei and Meiran's son.  He gently dipped him in the water, blessing him, while the Mother's Chosen silently added their blessings to him.  He handed him to Sister Helen, who raised the baby up, while the priest gestured over him.

            "This male heir to the royal throne of Nataku is to be called Heero," he announced with flourish.

            Everyone was rather surprised, but the Mother's Chosen only nodded.  They could tell, even from as far away as they were, that this boy would be a loner, preferring to be alone over being around people.

            Father Maxwell then did the same with Lucrezia and Milliard's son.

            "This male heir to the royal throne of Sank is to be called Shinigami," gasps filled the room at the priest's announcement.

            Quatre looked perplexed, and could not keep his bafflement to himself.  He walked over to Sally to question her.

            "Ok, I understand about Heero.  'One' is a good name for someone who looks like he's going to prefer being alone, but Shinigami?  Why would you want to name him 'God of Death'?"  

            Sylvia wanted to laugh at the look on his face, and the face of the other six Mother's Chosen.  Cathrine kept her face turned away from Sylvia's.  She knew that if she looked at her, they would both lose control.  Sally just looked pointedly at Quatre.

            "Why do you think?" she simply asked.

            It wasn't what she said, but the way she spoke that allowed Quatre to make the connection.  His face showed shock, then joy, as he looked at the boy in a new light.  He ran lightly back over to the others, and informed them of the new information.  They all smiled, looking at the boys differently.  Relena looked polarized.  She hadn't been interested in the old War, but this one was a different story.  Sally sighed.  It looked like the silly girl was going to turn into a fool over the boy.  Oh well.  It was the job of Peace to long for War from afar.  It kept War on his/her toes.

            King Milliard stood up.

            "As you all know, we were going to have a reading done to determine who these two boys are supposed to marry someday.  The Fates themselves have gracefully accepted the duty of doing the reading." Here everyone applauded.  "Now, we shall let them proceed."

            Sally stepped over to the fountain.  The room grew silent, as all the light in the room was sucked into the water, until only the fountain had any light.  Sally stirred the water, and concentrated on the image.  Of course, she already knew what the answer was, but she knew these foolish people needed a show.  She let Father Maxwell and Sister Helen see what she saw, before she released the power.  Sally let Father Maxwell and Sister Helen recover from their shock, before turning back to the royals.

            "This is most unusual, but as you have forward-thinking kingdoms, it should be accepted.  For both of them, they have the rare privilege of having their heart-mates born at the same time as they were.  As a matter of fact, Prince Heero and Prince Shinigami are heart-mates, and are meant to be together," Sally declared to the shocked room.  Even Cathrine and Sylvia were surprised.  Sally hadn't told them what she'd decided for the two boys, marriage-wise.  When she returned to her seat, Cathrine and Sylvia fired questions at her.

            "Are you sure that's such a good idea?  I mean, two men together may be an accepted idea, but not for royalty," Sylvia said.

            "Not to mention the fact that having a royal heir come out of that union is going to be a bitch," Cathrine added.

            "I know what I'm doing.  Have faith in me," Sally said simply.

            The other two Fates glanced at each other, before shrugging.  They knew better than to argue with Crone when she got that I'm-going-to-be-mysterious-and-no-one-else-can-know-what-the-hell-I'm-thinking-of look on her face.  They'd find out soon enough anyway.  

            The other members of the Mother's Chosen just sat there looking puzzled.

            "What the hell is that old Crone thinking of?" Dorothy purposely insulted Sally, who immediately glared at her.  She flushed.

            "Whatever she's thinking of, I'm sure it's for the best," Quatre said, reasonably.

            "Of course you would say so.  You're a newly wed who's married to sexy guy with a high libido.  You'd agree to just about anything right now," Dorothy snapped.  

Trowa smirked and put his arms around a blushing Quatre, who hid his face against Trowa's chest.  The others smiled, and looked away.  They were curious about what Sally's plans were, but they knew better than to ask.  

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain seated.  The feast is ready," a courtier announced.

            The Fates were going to take their seats next to Milliard and Lucrezia, when Sally froze.  She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating.  Her eyes snapped open, as Sylvia and Cathrine mentally asked her what was wrong.  She walked purposefully over to Milliard, and whispered something to him.  He called for a table to be set in the shadows, where the three Fates sat down.  The other Mother's Chosen wondered at this, but they trusted Sally's judgement in this, for a chill had run up all their spines at the same time Sally's eyes had been closed.  So they knew she had a good reason.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	3. Mariemeia's Revenge

Part Three 

            The meal was excellent and going well, by the looks of things.  Queen Lucrezia smiled.  She had never been so happy in her life, as she was on that day.  She turned to look at her husband, and found him also smiling.  She was glad.  He hadn't been happy for such a long time.  *_Not since he was a young boy, * she thought quietly, *__before**— * her thoughts were interrupted by a wild wind that furiously burst its way through the huge doors of the throne room.  It ripped its way through the hall, blowing out candles, knocking over vases.  **_

The Mother's Chosen exchanged a look of fearful knowledge with each other, before standing up, and hurrying over to where the three Fates had been placed.  They knew that it was imperative for everyone in the room that they stay hidden.

A black cloud followed the wind, slinking and twisting around the tables and the people, before stopping in the center of the room.  It hardened and materialized, revealing a very angry and evil woman the world had thought lost.

"Lady Mariemeia!" the cry went throughout the room, as a crow cawed its fanfare of her arrival, before landing on her shoulder.

Lady Mariemeia smiled an evil smile as she stalked towards the throne, almost ridiculous considering her tiny size.

"Well, it's been a long time, Zechs Marquise or should I say King Milliard?" her eyebrows raised at the surprise showing on his face from her mention of both of his names.  "Oh yes, Zechs, I knew who you were, even then.  Both Treize and I did.  Why do you think he seduced you?"

Gasps filled the room, and Hilde had to restrain Relena, who was filled with a righteous anger on the part of her kinsman.  

"Peace, everything will be all right.  Let her play her hand that we might play ours," Sally whispered to her, calming her.

Relena relaxed, and Hilde let go of her.  They returning to their silent viewing of the play in front of them from the wings.  Soon, they would be joining, but not just yet.

"I don't know, Mariemeia.  Tell me," Milliard was furious that she would dare intrude on this happy occasion, but he was cautious.  

She smirked.

"He wanted power, Zechs.  He decided being War was not enough for him, just as I realized being Death was not enough for me.  What good was our power, when it was always checked by those three power-hungry hypocrites?  And they are power-hungry; after all, they keep the rest of the Mother's Chosen under their feet.  Treize and I realized this, and we decided to get more, to defeat the Fates at their own game.  We left, telling the others we were off on a fact-finding mission.  Then we separated.  Soon after, Treize came across you, in disguise.  He knew who you were right away, just as I did later.  You can't fool the Mother's Chosen, even those who are ex-members," she paused to laugh grimly at him.

The Mother's Chosen froze in total anger, doing everything in their power not to attack Mariemeia then and there.  *_How dare she speak of the Fates in such a way?! * moved through the minds of the Designs and the Elements.  The Fates were proud of them, though, for not losing control of themselves, and revealing they were there.  _

"Why did you turn against him?  Why is he now the crow that perches on your arm?"  Milliard asked, an embittered tone to his voice.

"Because, you fool, he turned against me!  He would have used the power all for himself, and left nothing for me!" Mariemeia straightened up, visibly recovering from her outburst.  "But what Treize didn't know was that I had already turned to the Dark Arts, from the few ancient scrolls taken out of Tazaroth, before it was lost under the sand.  I knew what his plans were, so I turned against him, before he could betray me."

"Hmm…interesting story, but when is she going to get to the good stuff, like why she's here?"  Dorothy sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"Shh!" Sally had to force herself to glare at the girl, because what she'd said made all the Mother's Chosen want to start laughing.  They couldn't look at each other for fear of it, but it made them all relax, knowing they had the upper hand.

"What does all that have to do with my husband?" Lucrezia finally salvaged her voice from her anger.

"Everything, Queen Lucrezia.  I was going to kill Treize before he could kill me, and then use Zechs and his powers.  However, your husband surprised me with the skill level of his powers.  He could use them remarkably well," she smirked.  "Though not well enough, I'm afraid.  But, because my powers still couldn't totally combat those of the damn Fates, I couldn't kill him.  So I made him a deal.  I'd let him live, to carry on his familial duties, let Treize live, and disappear for a very long time, not bothering anyone, if in return, the next time we met, I could collect any price I wished."

Milliard looked down.  He remembered that cursed deal he'd made, but he'd had no choice.  He'd been young, foolish, weak, and she'd threatened his country.  His sense of duty had known what was necessary, and he hadn't known what else to do.

"Is that why you're here?" Lucrezia spluttered.

Mariemeia nodded.

"I've come to collect my price," she paused.  "Your son."

"NO!" Lucrezia screamed, running over to the cradle, and grabbing her son.

Milliard froze, his mind playing old memories over and over again.

"You can't have him.  It would negate our deal," he coldly informed her.  "I specifically remember the 'familial duties' clause.  My heir is part of that clause."

Mariemeia laughed, a chilling, cruel laugh.

"I wondered if you would remember that.  All right, my price is this: I will place a death curse on him, which you will be able to find a way to break.  However, if you break it, and I find out about it, then I will try to kill him directly.  You have until he turns fifteen to break the curse," the room filled with her evil power.  "Before the sun sets on his fifteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spinning wheel, and die!"  Her power surrounded the baby before she disappeared, cackling.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	4. Glimmer of Hope

Part Four 

The room was silent as a tomb, until the Mother's Chosen slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Lucrezia was crying and clutching her baby to her chest.  Milliard walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Wufei snapped at the Mother's Chosen.  "You just hid in the corner, like weakling cowards."

The Mother's Chosen turned to Sally, for she was the one who'd forbidden them from doing anything.

"Your Majesties, I didn't want her to know we were here. Shinigami will be able to live, because we didn't speak up.  If we had stopped her here, she would've tried later, awaiting a time when we wouldn't be around to stop it," Sally explained.

Milliard glared up at her.

"You can't break the curse.  You heard what she said."

Sally smiled.

"You're right.  We can't break the curse, but we can bend it," she almost laughed at the hope that blazed in his eyes at that.

Dorothy couldn't control herself any longer.  She did start laughing.

"I knew there was a reason why I put up with you, Sally," she said almost teasingly.

"What are you going to do?"  Milliard asked, hoping against hope they could save his son.

For an answer, the three Fates gathered around the boy and his mother, gesturing the other Mother's Chosen to follow.  The ten took their places around the two, waiting for Sally to draw their powers for her use.

"Oh Great Mother, your Chosen ask for your blessing to amend a curse.  I call Wind."  Hilde raised her arms, and air gently swirled around them.  "I call Water."  Middie, though new at this, looked up at the ceiling, and water trickled down, landing on the boy, who giggled.  "I call Earth."  Rashid called a circle of protection out of the ground right around Lucrezia's feet.  "I call Fire."  Dorothy glared at a torch, and it gently bathed Shinigami in its warmth.  "I call Hope."  Trowa touched Shinigami and Lucrezia's foreheads.  "I call Love."  Quatre kissed where Trowa touched, and the baby giggled even more.  He liked these weird people who were giving him lots of attention.  "I call Peace."  Relena blessed Rashid's circle.  "By the power of the Maiden."  Sylvia reached her hands up to heaven, and threw back her head.  "By the power of the Mother."  Cathrine copied Sylvia, touching one of her hands, palm to palm.  "By the power of the Crone."  Sally closed the circle of three.  "If this boy shall draw blood between sunrise and sunset on his fifteenth birthday, he shall not die, but fall into a deep slumber until true love's first kiss breaks the curse." 

            The room burst with light and warmth, as the power of the Mother's Chosen was released.  When the light receded, the Fates put their arms down.

            "Thank the Mother you got rid of that spinning wheel, Sally.  Spinning wheel curses are so blasé!" Dorothy rolled her eyes.  "Honestly, doesn't Mariemeia have a creative thought in her head?"

            "Yeah, isn't that curse in the Beginner's Curses Handbook?" Relena asked seriously.

            Everyone just kind of looked at her for a minute.

            "Yes, Relena," Dorothy said as though she were instructing a five-year-old.  "That's what I meant."  

            Everyone else just shrugged, and turned their attention to the baby, who Lucrezia had put back in the cradle.  

            "Did you see how Heero was glaring at Mariemeia?  It was so cute!" Relena ignored Dorothy's comment.

            The three Fates smirked, and shared a glance.

            *_He's protective of Shinigami already, * Cathrine sent the thought to Sally._

            *_Of course.  They are heart-mates after all, * Sally thought back to her.  "What's wrong, Hilde?" she asked aloud._

            Hilde's eyebrows were drawn together as though she were puzzled by something.

            "Well," she finally said after a minute of silence.  "What will happen when Mariemeia realizes we've changed the curse?  She could always come back here and return it to her original curse."

            Everyone in the room froze at her words.  The three Fates nodded.  They hadn't wanted to bring that up themselves, because, of course, they already had a plan in mind.

            "What do you think should be done about it, Hilde?" Sally asked her.

            She, and the other Mother's Chosen, looked thoughtful for a minute.

            "What if she couldn't find him?"  Middie said out loud, glancing up at the Fates to see how the idea was received.

            They just smiled.

            "What if he were hidden in a place where she can't go?"  Hilde added.

            All the eyes of the other Mother's Chosen lit up with remembrance, except for Relena's.

            "Where's that?" she asked, totally clueless.  Even Quatre, sweet as he was, rolled his eyes at her question.

            "Relena, just don't talk.  You make the rest of us look bad," Dorothy snapped at her.

Sally glared at her for that, and Dorothy retreated.

            "I'm serious.  Where is it that Mariemeia cannot go?" Relena was becoming frustrated.

            "The Jerikan Forest.  It is a sacred forest, dedicated to the Mother, where all those who have turned to the Dark Arts are forbidden.  If they set even one foot in it, they die a most horrible death," Sylvia explained for the benefit of everyone else in the room.

            Sally turned to Milliard and Lucrezia.

            "I am terribly sorry for this, Your Majesties, but it may be for the best if we take your son to a hiding place deep in Jerikan Forest, where he will be safe," she said, bowing to them.

            Milliard thought for a moment.

            "You're sure there is no other way?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but having to ask it anyway.

            "I think this best, Your Majesty," she said.

            He nodded, and looked at Lucrezia, who was fighting the tears in her eyes.

            "But who shall raise him?  I mean, the Mother's Chosen have awesome powers, but he needs to be raised by someone more ordinary," she raised the only objection she had.

            "Um…Your Majesties?" a voice asked from the crowd.

            "Yes, who is it that speaks?"  King Milliard asked, as the crowd parted to reveal Sister Helen and Father Maxwell stepping forward.

            "As two of those who serve the Mother, we consider it our duty to take care of Prince Shinigami, if Your Majesties don't mind," Sister Helen continued.

            The two royals glanced at each other, before nodding.

            "However," King Milliard added. "He will need more protection than the forest alone can offer."

            "Yes, Your Majesty, we know that.  Therefore, we are sending four members of the Mother's Chosen to protect, help raise, and guide him," Sally made her surprising announcement with a perfectly straight face, while the other two had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.  The other Mother's Chosen were polarized with shock, for the Fates had not told them where four of them were going to be for the next fifteen years.

            King Wufei snorted.

            "Yes, King Wufei?" Sally asked almost sweetly.

            "What about my son?  What about the betrothal that was finalized by your reading?" he demanded.  "Where is the justice, if he never meets his heart-mate?"

            Sally smiled.

            "Heero and Shinigami _will_ meet someday, Your Majesty.  You have the word of the Crone, leader of the Mother's Chosen on that," she paused.  "In fact, I was hoping you would allow three other members of the Mother's Chosen to live at your court and serve as bodyguards for your son.  Once Mariemeia discovers what has happened with her curse, she may come after Heero, for he is the heart-mate of Shinigami.  She may try to strike at him.  Even if she doesn't, you would do worse than the Mother's Chosen as tutors for him."

            Wufei thought for a moment.  He saw Meiran nod out of the corner of his eye.

            "All right," he agreed imperiously.  

            "Sally?" Quatre tugged on her sleeve.  "Can we talk in private?"

            Sally walked into the hallway off the throne room, and the other Mother's Chosen followed her.

            "Sally, what in all of Tazaroth is this about?" Dorothy swore angrily.

            "You heard what I said," Sally coldly informed her.

            "Who's going to go where then, Sally?" Middie asked politely.

            "Wherever you would like," she said.

            "You're letting us decide?" the Elements and Designs had similar looks of surprise on their faces.

            The three Fates nodded.

            "You three aren't going to be involved in this, are you?" Hilde said.

            They smiled, shaking their heads.

            "We have Fate business to attend to, unfortunately.  Otherwise, we would be glad to take this responsibility upon ourselves," Sylvia explained.  *_Liar! * Cathrine teasingly sent to her, but Sylvia just glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back to the others._

            The Elements and Designs nodded.  They didn't really believe a single word of it, of course, but they knew better than to argue with the Fates, even Middie, who was the newest member.

            "Well, now that we know we have a baby-sitting job that's going to last for the next fifteen years, let's decide who's going to baby-sit who, shall we?" Dorothy received a glare from Sally, which she just sent a fake innocent smile back to.

            For the next ten minutes, the Fates nearly drew blood from biting their lips to keep from laughing, as the other seven Mother's Chosen deliberated back and forth who-would-go-where.  Relena was adamant about taking care of Heero, as they'd known she would be.  Finally, the others gave up in exasperation, though none of them thought it was a good idea.  Dorothy lazily said she would follow Relena, and the others took one look at the wicked glint in her eye, and gave in.  That left one spot for the guardians of Heero.  

            In deciding who would raise Shinigami, there were few problems.  Quatre and Hilde had taken one look in that baby's bewitching (even as a newborn!) violet eyes, and had been enchanted.  They'd quietly requested to be two of that boy's guardians, and Quatre had begged Trowa with his eyes to follow.  Trowa had sighed, but had known he would never be able to resist Quatre, so he'd agreed, and asked as well to be a guardian of Shinigami's.  Rashid decided it was his duty to follow his "Master Quatre", for he'd once served Quatre's family, and had made it his duty to continue the tradition when Quatre had been born and revealed as the Design, Love.  

That left Middie, who was perfectly agreeable to follow Dorothy and Relena to help raise Heero.  In fact, she was rather looking forward to it.

            The Fates rolled their eyes, before returning to the throne room to announce their decisions.  The next fifteen years were going to be rather tumultuous.  Cathrine smirked at Sylvia.  *_And we wouldn't miss watching this for the world, * making Sylvia softly giggle and Sally smile. _

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	5. Gossiping with the Fates

Another Disclaimer: The song "Wishing on a Star" does not belong to me either, it belongs to Miriam Stockley and the people of Tenth Kingdom. Part Five 

"You know fifteen years are going to pass like a dream," Cathrine said to Sally once they returned to the carefully guarded temple of the Mother's Chosen.

"For us maybe," Sally smiled.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Crone," Sylvia chastised her.

"What?" Sally blinked innocently.

"Unfortunately for you, Sally, that fake innocent look only works for two of us: Dorothy and Quatre.  And Sylvia's right.  Why true love's 'first' kiss?  Why not make it true love's kiss, and leave it like that?" Cathrine said.

"You know why, just as much as I do.  It'll be nice to have some amusement for a change," Sally smirked.

Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"That still wasn't very nice.  But what makes it even worse is giving Prince Shinigami such a high libido."  

"With Quatre and Trowa as two of his guardians, that boy will be learning sex education young, seeing as Sylvia added observation as one of his highly proficient skills," Cathrine laughed.  "Keeping those two apart is going to be a royal pain in the ass for all seven of them!"

Even Sylvia had to laugh about that.

"At least it will sharpen their skills.  Both Heero and Shinigami are going to give them trouble," Sally commented.

Sylvia frowned.

"Why did you suggest to Father Maxwell that he change Shinigami's name?"

            "So that Heero won't know who he is at first when they meet," Sally condescended to explain to the Maiden.

            "But why Duo?  What does that signify?"

            "Well, seeing as Heero means 'one', and he was born first, it stood to follow that Duo, meaning 'two', would work for being the second born," Sally said.

            "Oh, that takes complicated thinking," Cathrine rolled her eyes.  "You really stretched your powers coming up with that one."

            Sally glared at her.

            "Considering we're dealing with mortals, I had to come up with something that would go with Father Maxwell's mindset.  That's how his mind works, so I kept it simple," she frigidly told her.

            "Whatever," Cathrine said, bored, but smiled at her.  Sally smiled back.

            "You're just lucky I'm in a good mood today, Mother," Sally let the threat hang in the air.

            "It's amazing how playing a mean trick on people who trust you can put a person in a good mood," Cathrine grinned.

            Sylvia frowned.

            "I feel bad," she turned away from them. 

            "Don't, Maiden.  The seven need the exercise those two are going to give them.  Besides, it'll give Quatre and Trowa time to be alone, without having to worry about any crises.  Plus, I want Middie away from Quatre and Trowa.  She has quite a crush on Trowa, and you know Quatre's jealous streak.  Right now is the worst time for him to be around anyone who might be a 'rival' for Trowa."  Cathrine opened her mouth to say something, but Sally quickly continued.  "Of course, the three of us know that's ridiculous, but jealousy is a ridiculous emotion.  I don't want Love killing Water, especially after everything we went through to find her."

            "Yeah, Love killing anyone could be quite a problem," Cathrine quipped.

            Sally glared at her.  

            "You're quickly managing to annoy me out of my good mood, Mother," she coldly told her.

            Cathrine just smirked at her.

            Sylvia sighed, thinking of something.

            "What is it, Maiden?" Sally asked gently.

            "Why did we take Mariemeia at such a young age?  That's what made her so frustrated, turning her to the Dark Arts of Tazaroth," Sylvia said, tears in her eyes.

            "We needed Death at the time, and she was the only one who was compatible with the power.  You know that, Sylvia," Sally explained.  "The unfortunate side effect was that while her mind matured, her body stayed that of a child's."

            "Yeah, she stayed a spoiled brat, with the brutal intelligence of an adult.  And Treize did not help that situation in the least," Cathrine threw her two cents in.

            "And that's another thing…why are so many of us related this time?" Sylvia asked.  "You never explained that to me, Sally."

            "We needed a relative of Treize's, one he could have influence over.  There is much unfinished business left over from the high days of Tazaroth, but they were buried long ago.  Only those who dedicate themselves to the Dark Arts of OZ, Romafeller, and White Fang could cause them to rise again.  After all, that was their most sacred city," Sally avoided directly answering the question.

            "That whole idea is one I still object to, Crone.  I do not think it's a good idea for the powers of that city to be allowed to rise again.  It's too dangerous in my opinion, especially with Mariemeia's powers backing them up," Sylvia said, worry in her eyes.

            "Oh, don't be so stupid, Maiden.  Our powers are more than enough for her, especially once we have Death and War once again at our sides," Cathrine snapped out, over-confidently.

            "Do not be so hard on her, Mother.  Our powers are great, that is so, but so are hers, and if she raises the Soldiers, including the treacherous Doctors, we will be at a great disadvantage, especially if her curse is able to take hold of Shinigami," Sally berated Cathrine.

            "O Mother! Don't mention those fools to me! How they could betray the Gundams is beyond me!  And how the Gundams let it happen is even worse!" Cathrine exclaimed, angrily.

            "Hush, Mother! Do not call the wrath of the gods down upon you! For though Wing, Deathscythe, Shen-long, and Tallgeese retired, Zero, Hell, Altron, Nataku, Epyon, Sandrock, and Heavyarms are still on active duty for the Mother, guarding Her and Her works.  Their wishes are not to be toyed with, and you know that.  Our powers, though great, are still second to theirs, which are only just below the Mother.  You must guard your tongue, for they do deserve respect," Sally reprimanded her again.

            "I know, I know," Cathrine sighed.  "I just wish those foolish Doctors hadn't turned against them, is all.  The Gundams are so incredibly awesome…how anyone could betray them just blows my mind…"

            The three just sat there in silence for a moment, remembering the treachery of the by-gone days of Tazaroth.  Long ago, three gods had broken away from the Mother.  They'd decided they wanted to rule the universe, without her there.  Romafeller, OZ, and White Fang's names had once been highly respected, until the evil day when they'd created the triumvirate to destroy the other gods, (whose name Gundam stemmed from that point on.)  To that end, they'd enticed two Doctors whose original alliance had been to the Gundams.

            The Gundams had made contact with five men who became Doctors because of their connection with the Gundams.  The Doctors' duties were to relay the wishes of the Gundams to the Mother's Chosen, but two of them wore out from this duty, which they believed to be tiresome and rather foolish.  They believed, with the help of the Dark Ones, that they could be so much more.  Dr. J and Master O (whose names had been lost to antiquity) murdered Dr. S and Dr. H in cold blood, because they believed those two to be weak and useless to their cause.  They then tried to convince Dr. G to join them, but he refused, and with the help of the Mother's Chosen, escaped.  

            Dr. G remained in hiding, with only the Fates knowing where he was, to that day.  Because of his knowledge of J and O, the Fates had been able to seal them away into the Dark Ones' own base of Tazaroth.  They'd also sealed away the other eight followers (simply called the Soldiers) who'd joined the ranks of Romafeller, OZ, and White Fang.  The Fates had worried that their followers were so many.  If the Dark Ones had managed to reach the numeral twelve in their ranks, they could have destroyed the Mother's Chosen, for at that time, the Mother's Chosen hadn't even had half its members, and so, could have been very vulnerable to attack.  Luck had been their ally when they'd locked away the followers of Tazaroth.  

            Unfortunately, they hadn't had the power to destroy them.  That would have taken all of the Mother's Chosen, and they didn't have everyone…that had left a very large worry on the minds of the Fates.

            "Whew, we're being morbid tonight!  Let's stop thinking of that for now, shall we?  We can't really worry about it until we have War and Death firmly in the ranks of the Mother's Chosen," Sally said, breaking the mood.

            "If they grow into adulthood," Cathrine said slyly, her eyes narrowing.

            Sally sighed, exasperated.

            "Can't you ever say anything nice about anything, Mother?" she whirled on Cathrine, who laughed.

            "Of course not.  I'm the Mother.  It's my job to worry about everything," she commented, an evil grin on her face.

            Sylvia shook her head.

            "I can't believe the Mother actually trusts us to take care of the world for her."

            Cathrine raised her eyebrows.

            "Just what are you implying?" mock offense in her voice.

            "Does giving Prince Shinigami a high libido that will make things a damn sight harder for the others ring a bell?" Sylvia also raised her eyebrows.

            "Why Maiden! Such language!" Sally smiled at her.

            Sylvia shook her head, laughing, as the other two joined in.  The three Fates purposely didn't take anything seriously if they could help it.  They had too much sadness and pain in their world already that if they sanctified ideas and people more than they already did, they would have gone mad long ago.  Their humor was the only thing that kept them going sometimes, when the world's weight threatened to crush them.  Though it drove them crazy sometimes, and definitely drove the other Mother's Chosen crazy, it often helped.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

Wishing on a Star

I'm wishing on a star

To follow where you are

I'm wishing on a dream

To follow what it means

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means 

And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow praying never comes  
And I'm wishing on all the loving we've never done 

I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me 

Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go from me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow 

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means 

And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
And I wish on all the people we've ever been  
And I'm hoping on all the days to come and days to go  
And I'm hoping on days of loving you so 

I'm wishing on a star  
I'm wishing on all the rainbows that I see  
I'm wishing on a star

Miriam Stockley

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Fifteen years did indeed pass like a dream…for everyone except for Mariemeia who was furious to find that her plan had been thwarted.  She spent all those years searching for the missing Prince Shinigami, swearing that she would find him before the fifteen-year deadline.

            He, however, remained quite safe for those fifteen years, under the watchful eyes of his six guardians.  Things were quite peaceful in their household…until the day Prince Shinigami and Prince Heero met at last.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	6. Voyeurism at its Best

Part Six 

            Quatre's eyes closed tight, as Trowa's tongue invaded his mouth.  He lived for these precious moments when the two of them could be alone.  He gasped, as Trowa pushed him onto the bed, and landed on top of him, grinding their erections together.  Trowa began kissing a path down his neck, and Quatre's head fell back, giving Trowa better access.

            "Trowa," Quatre groaned, begging for more.

            Trowa smiled to himself.  He loved the effect he had on his blonde lover.  He swiftly untied the laces on Quatre's shirt, before yanking it off over his head, and attacking Quatre's chest with his lips and tongue.

            Quatre's breathing increased, as his hands began pushing up Trowa's shirt impatiently.  Trowa paused in the pleasure lathering of his love, to let Quatre wrench his shirt off.  Then, he was tugged back onto his lover by very insistent hands, which roamed Trowa's back, down to his ass, pulling his arousal closer.  Trowa continued his path down Quatre's chest, pausing to pinch and nibble on his nipples, before heading downward.  He kissed a trail along the front of Quatre's breeches, causing Quatre to writhe.

            "Stop teasing me, Trowa," Quatre moaned out the sentence.

            Trowa smiled, before complying with his husband's wishes.  He removed Quatre's breeches, and began stroking him.  Trowa leaned down, gently blew on the already hard member, and licked it.  

            "More," Quatre whimpered, already out of his mind with desire.

            Trowa began sucking on the member, drawing it slowly in and out of his mouth.  He drew it all the way into his mouth, and swallowed, causing Quatre to lurch upward.  

            "Trroo-ah!" Quatre slurred.

            Just when he was about to orgasm, Trowa's mouth released him.  He was about to protest, when Trowa began un-doing his breeches, unleashing his own neglected shaft.  Quatre's eyes greedily devoured the engorged member, before being gently flipped over.  They didn't have much time, and this way was much faster.  Trowa grabbed a small jar of oil, and smoothed it generously on his finger and around Quatre's puckered entrance.  He plunged one finger into him, searching for the one spot that would make Quatre scream.  Trowa stroked it again and again, as he added two, then three fingers, to stretch him.

            Quatre almost sobbed when Trowa's fingers left him alone and bereft, before being replaced by something much bigger.  Trowa slowly entered his love, not wanting to hurt him, letting his body get used to the entrance.  It didn't take long, since they'd been lovers for years.  Trowa sank in up to his balls, before pulling out and plunging back in.  The two began the rhythm very familiar to them, before neither of them could take much more.  

            "Trroo-ah!" Quatre begged.

            Trowa reached under Quatre, and began pumping the aching organ.  Soon, the two cried out, as they climaxed together.  They lay motionless for a few moments after, before Trowa pulled out of him, and rolled him over, holding him on his chest.

            "Aishiteru," Quatre sleepily whispered.

            Trowa gently kissed his nose.

            "Aishiteru," he answered, as they both fell asleep.

            Neither of them noticed a lithe figure scampering down the tree outside their bedroom.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *


	7. Mariemeia's Wrath

Sleeping Shinigami Part 7

Wicked thunderclouds hung perpetually over the evil tower of Tazaroth. The natives knew better than to go anywhere near it. All and sundry knew that Mariemaia had taken the tower as her headquarters upon the disappearance of Prince Shinigami of the Sanq Kingdom. Ever since, the thunderclouds had roared with her impotent frustration at being unable to find him. The time had not yet come when she could utilize the power of Tazaroth to attack the Fates. That time was soon, but Mariemaia could not act until she knew for certain where Prince Shinigami was. She had to ensure her revenge was complete…with no one to foul it up.

She paced threw her throne room, furiously angry. Her minions cowered before her.

"How could almost fifteen years have passed without Prince Shinigami being found? Not even the Mother's Chosen could have made him vanish into thin air! So why have you not found him?" She shrieked.

One minion, slightly braver than the rest (or slightly stupider, depending on one's point of view) crawled forward. "We've searched everywhere, my lady. Every village, every farm, every house we've come to. Oh!" he said with surprise. "And all the cradles."

Mariemaia froze. She slowly turned toward him. "Cradles? Did I hear you correctly?" Her gaze drifted toward the crow who was once Treize. "Did you hear that, Treize? They've spent fourteen years searching for a baby!" She began screaming at the lot, zapping them with her power. "Damned minions! Not a single mind among the lot of you!" She collapsed on her throne, decorated with onyx, black opals, black pearls, and draped with black silken cloth. (The Mother's Chosen always said she had incredibly inane taste.) She gestured to her crow. With a long-suffering expression on his face, Treize jumped onto the arm of the throne. He looked at her expectantly.

"I only have one day left to find him, Treize. My curse _must_ come to pass. Or I'll never have the powers of Tazaroth," Mariemaia said desperately, sounding like the child she appeared to be. She begged him with her eyes. "You are the last hope I have. Go, look for a boy of fifteen, with violet eyes and a sunny disposition. Do not fail me."

She released the crow, sending him through the high window. Mariemaia sighed, hoping the binding on Treize would keep him loyal to her. She walked down toward a large cavern where her secret weapons were being kept. As she walked, she thought about Treize. Almost fifteen years earlier, she had lied to King Milliard. Treize had been about to betray her, yes, but not to get more power, as she said. He had fallen in love with Zechs Marquise. He wanted to back out of their plans. Mariemaia had thrown a fit. She had wanted to surprise Treize with her Dark Power, an increase in her powers she had only recently discovered before that incident. Well, she had surprised him, but not in the way she had expected. She had defeated him, and turned him into a crow, binding him to herself in the meantime. Then she'd taken her wrath out on Zechs. Even to this day, fury enveloped her whenever she thought of Treize's betrayal.

She finally reached her cavern. Ten bodies stood behind glass. Each glass case had a gold plate with a name on it. _Bundt. Tsubaroth. Dermail. Alex. Mueller. Trant. Septum. Quinze. Master O. Dr. J._

_Soon, _Mariemaia thought, _soon, I will raise you. And the Mother's Chosen will be destroyed!_


End file.
